


Ultimate cousin / best friend ever

by kiarcheo



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Fluff, Good Cousin Anne Boleyn, I suppose, Parrward, as if I ever write anything else, no mention of reincarnation at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: Anne doesn’t necessarily mind that her best friend has a crush on her younger cousin. For all her protectiveness she knows that Cathy wouldn’t hurt Kitty. And she personally thinks that they would actually be quite good together. But just because she doesn’t mind, it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love messing with Cathy.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Ultimate cousin / best friend ever

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh, this is a great incorrect quote for Parrward!  
> *900 words later*  
> Me: Well, ficlet more than a quote I suppose...

Anne doesn’t necessarily mind that her best friend has a crush on her younger cousin. For all her protectiveness she knows that Cathy wouldn’t hurt Kitty. And she personally thinks that they would actually be quite good together. But just because she doesn’t mind, it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love messing with Cathy.

‘So,’ Cathy leans against the bench Katherine is sitting on in what she hopes is a nonchalant manner, backpack slung over one shoulder. ‘I heard you like bad girls.’

Kat looks up from her book, reading glasses on her nose. ‘Uhm,’ her face scrunches, slightly confused. ‘Not really?’

‘Oh thank God,’ Cathy mumbles, sitting down on the bench not as gracefully as in her intentions. ‘Mind if I read with you for a bit?’

She takes Kat’s smile as an encouragement and grabs a book from her backpack. She steals a look at Kat. ‘You look cute with glasses.’

‘Thanks. You do too. I mean– when you wear them,’ Kat stumbles a bit on her words, blushing.

Right. She fishes them out from the backpack and sheepishly put them back on. It’s not like she is blind without them, but she usually wears them. Except that glasses don’t exactly give out bad girl vibes. She might have forgotten that Kat knows she usually wears them because of all the times she had seen her with them while hanging out at Anne’s house.

Their eyes meet before darting down to their books. They quickly get lost in reading, falling into silence.

‘Hey nerds!’ Anne’s shout breaks the quiet. They both raise their heads, one smiling, the other glaring at the newcomer (because guess who had told her that Kat was into bad girls??). Anne looks confused for a second at that, before shrugging it off. ‘Come on, hurry up, I’m starving!’

‘You know that I was _waiting_ for you, right?’ Kat points out, putting away her book.

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Anne waves it off. ‘Want to join us for lunch?’

Cathy hesitates. 

‘I’d like it,’ Kat smiles at her shyly.

‘I don’t want to impose on your cousins time.’ Yes, that’s actually a thing with the two of them.

‘I spend time with her every day anyway.’

‘Wow, Kitty, really feeling the love here,’ Anne’s outrage doesn’t last long. ‘Come on, Parr, you can try Kitty’s favourite thing in the world.’

\-------

Cathy swallows at the expectant look on Kat’s face. ‘It’s,’ she clears her throat. ‘Interesting.’

‘I know, right?’ Kat bounces slightly in her seat at the kebab shop.

‘Is it like…salty yogurt?’ she comments hesitantly. Kat nods with a smile. ‘Unfortunately I’m trying to be dairy-free to try and figure out food intolerances…’

Anne tsks as Kat leaves after profuse apologises to get Cathy another drink. ‘Lying to my cousin, Parr? I seem to remember you having no problems eating ice cream two days ago…’

Cathy turns to glare at her best friend. ‘That thing is an abomination, a crime against taste!’

‘Oh, I completely agree,’ Anne grins. ‘You should have seen your face!’ She laughs.

Cathy is ready to have words with her when Kat reappears. ‘What did you do?’

‘Me? Why do you assume I did anything?’

‘You just did your evil laugh. Also…when don’t you do something?’

Anne gasps in mock offence. ‘Slander!’

‘Kitty.’ A male voice interrupts their banter.

‘Her name is Katherine,’ Anne hisses.

The guy acts as if he hasn’t even heard her, leans on the table and smiles at Kat. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I’m chaperoning a date between these two,’ Anne replies, completely ignoring the fact that he is ignoring her in turn.

He scowls at her, looks at the two other girls, both blushing and looking anywhere but at him or at each other. He turns away and leaves without a word.

‘Maybe now he’ll finally leave you alone,’ Anne mutters.

‘Is he bothering you?’

‘He has been very…persistent,’ Kat admits and Cathy finds herself glaring at the direction he had left. ‘I don’t know how he can believe that I’d let Anne come on a date with me, though.’ She adds as an afterthought.

‘Hey! I set up this date for you and this is the thank I get?’ Anne stands up with a dramatic flourish. ‘I’m going to get some ice cream to drown my sorrows…and none for Cathy Parr!’ She proclaims, pointing her finger at her best friend.

‘I’m very sorry, I hope this isn’t making you uncomfortable,’

‘Oh, no, no, don’t worry,’ Cathy rushes to reassure her.

‘It’s just that…she is just taking the mick, she knows that I like you and you know how Anne is…’ Kat trails off.

‘You like me??’

Kat doesn’t look at her but nods, biting her lip.

‘I thought she was messing with me because I have a crush on you.’

‘You do??’

Now Kat is peering at her from under her lashes and Cathy fights the urge to look away. ‘I do.’

‘Wow, I leave for two minutes and you’re already at that point? I knew lesbians moved fast but didn’t think it would be _that_ fast!’

Twin glares focus on Anne, who just pops a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. ‘Do I finally get my thanks now or…?’ She trails off. She looks at them expectantly with a grin. ‘Aren’t I the ultimate cousin slash best friend ever?’

Kat shakes her head, her lips pursued in an effort to suppress a smile. ‘You’re certainly something.’

**Author's Note:**

> I might be biased but girls with glasses are just... *chef's kiss*  
> Also Kat and Cathy being soft nerds is the hill I'm going to die on.
> 
> Oh, and the salty yogurt? It's a Turkish drink (at least I first discovered it in Turkey) called ayran. All the people I know who tried it either love it or hate it...like Kat I absolutely love it.


End file.
